


I’ve Got You

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Sick Zuko (Avatar), Sick Zuko has no filter, Sick Zuko is cute, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko is a little sick. Sokka helps out. Zuko acts like a shameless drunk flirt when sick.(Not very Whumpish, more fluffy)Theme 7 of Whumptober: I’ve got youPrompts: support, carrying, enemy to caretaker
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 17
Kudos: 278





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think this prompt was very Whump like but whatever. Couldn’t think of anything then decided sick Zuko works. Sick Zuko who acts drunk is even better. Throw in some Sokka for harmless flirting and bam! Fluffy Whump!
> 
> Also it just ends cause I don’t know what else to say.

Zuko was in the middle of firebending practice when it hit him. The dizziness, lightheadedness, and nausea. He almost stumbled after a kick but caught himself. Mostly. Okay he stumbled a bit but he didn’t fall. That’s what was important.

“Are you okay Sifu Hotman?”

Zuko nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but a wave of dizziness hit him and he crashed. Literally. On the floor. Face down. “‘M fine.” His voice was muffled from the floor.

“I should get Katara.”

Zuko felt the rush of air as Aang ran away. He heard footsteps a moment later coming closer but didn’t lift his head to see who it was. It couldn’t have been Aang as he just left.

“Zuko? Are you okay?”

He was so out of it, he couldn’t focus on the voice. It sounded male. It wasn’t until he was flipped over he saw who it was. Blue eyes, tan skin, and...he couldn’t think of the name. He must be out of it.

“Blue eyes.” Zuko smiled. “Happy.” He was losing it. Fast. He couldn’t focus on much and he was going to say something he regretted. Or that made no sense. Like Blue Eyes smelt so good. Not that he was smelling him. He just did.

“Uh...thanks buddy. I didn’t think you could smell me.”

Zuko giggled. “I said that out loud!”

“You did. Are... are you feeling okay?”

“I feel funny. Spiny.” His giggles turned into full laughter. “Forgot your name. You have pretty eyes.”

“I think you need Katara.”

“Ooh! Arrow boy went to get Splash girl!”

“Huh.... Come on, you need to get inside.”

“I can’t stand. Can you carry me?” Zuko smiled.

“Sure buddy. I got you.” Blue Eyes lifted him like he weighted nothing. “I’ll take you to your room and Katara can look at you there.”

“You’re going to put me in bed!” Zuko gasped.

Blue Eyes stumbled. “Uh...sure...”

“Your cheeks are red.” Zuko poked said cheeks. “Why are they red? It’s cute.”

The redness only intensified. “They’re red?!” His voice went up as he spoke.

“So red.” Zuko snuggled against Blue Eyes. “You look good in red. I’m sure you’ll look good in anything. Or nothing.”

Blue Eyes made a noise but Zuko didn’t hear it. He was comfortable in his arms. His eyes were closed and he felt himself drift off to sleep.

~~~~

Sokka couldn’t stop blushing as he carried Zuko inside. Zuko wasn’t just sick-he was a cute, unfiltered sickie. He probably didn’t even realize what he was saying either. Sokka look good in anything or nothing? Did Zuko even realize what he said or implied?!

“Sokka!” Katara ran up to him. “Is Zuko okay? What’s wrong?”

“Um...he said he felt funny and he didn’t remember my name and he couldn’t walk. Also he has no filter. And he giggles.” Sokka avoided eye contact with his sister but he was sure he was still red.

“Are you okay? You look... flushed.”

“Zuko has no filter.”

“Okay...oh...oh...” Sokka looked up to see Katara’s eyes widen in understanding and look between the two boys. “Okay then. Um... let’s go to his room.”

Sokka nodded. They walked in silence to Zuko’s room and Sokka was thankful it wasn’t far. He wasn’t sure how much awkwardness he could take.

“I’m going to try to heal him. Do you want to stay here? Or leave?”

Sokka wanted to leave. He looked at Zuko sleeping so peacefully. He was so adorable. “I’ll stay.” He said. “I’ll stay with him.”


End file.
